All This Time
by britmichelle
Summary: Songfic, All This Time by OneRepublic. This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think!


**All This Time**

This is a songfic based on All This Time by OneRepublic. If you haven't heard the song, check it out. I heard it and immediately thought of Sam and Andy. Also, this is my first story, so please review. Thanks!

Sam had been sitting in his truck for the past ten minutes. He had his forehead on the steering wheel, and every so often he would lift his head up, and drop it back down on the wheel again, as if to try and bang some sense into it. It was only some yelling and a suspension. He should be lucky he still has his badge. Finally, he lifted his head and sighed, rubbed his eyes and then put the truck in gear.

Standing outside the station, Andy shivered, and wrapped her coat around her body a little bit tighter, and started walking. She was a fool for ever going back to the Alpine. Why did she ever think this wouldn't end badly? Sam was undercover, she knew the consequences if they got caught, but she never expected _this_.

_Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions  
>There's just no question what this man should do<br>Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
>Take what I took and give it back to you<br>_

Sam made the right to turn out of the station parking lot, and started down the snow covered streets. Almost as if his eyes were automatically drawn to her, he noticed Andy walking down the sidewalk. He hesitated, and then hit the button to roll down the window and started to slow down.

"Hey."

Andy was still berating herself for the events that had transpired over the last 24 hours. She didn't notice the truck rolling to a stop until she heard someone speak. She looked up, hardly believing what she saw. She couldn't believe he still wanted to speak to her, not after barely acknowledging her outside the farm house.

"What happened?"

"Got suspended. You?"

"I got yelled at… then suspended."

Andy nodded, and then her common sense kicked in, and she thought she should try to apologize.

"Sam…"

"Wanna try being normal together?"

Andy smiled. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know. I have no idea," he smiled back.

She heard the click as the doors unlocked, and she didn't even hesitate to get in the truck.

They had been driving for about ten minutes when Sam spoke up.

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Uhm, yeah, a little bit. Why?"

"Well, McNally, eating out, you know, that's kinda what normal couples do. Not everyone can survive off of takeout like you," he said with a grin.

"Hey, I survive just fine. I was able to take your butt down, remember?"

"Yeah, only cause you wanted to kiss me."

"Okay, I did NOT try to kiss you. You ran! I said stop, you ran, and I followed!"

Pulling up into the parking lot of a 24-hour diner, Andy started to open the door when Sam grabbed her hand.

"Hey."

Andy turned her head, and saw Sam leaning on the console.

"I don't blame you. I want you to know that, okay?"

Andy looked down at her lap before looking up into his eyes and nodded. She opened her mouth to reply when Sam stopped her.

"And although technically we were in JD's apartment, everything I said, I meant it. Everything JD said, it came from Sam."

Again, Andy nodded. Sam leaned a little closer while pulling her hand to draw her nearer. He cupped his good hand around the back of her neck, and pulled her in to meet his lips. It was meant to be a sweet, gentle kiss, but before they knew what was happening, they were as close as they could get with a console in between them.

They pulled back a little and Sam rested his forehead on hers.

"Let's get in there and get something to eat before we forget about food."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come eat, I was fine" joked Andy, just as her stomach made the loudest rumble possible.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Andy just laughed.

They each got out of the truck and Andy met Sam around by his door. He pulled her in to him for a quick kiss.

He cupped her face in his hand, and as his eyes met hers, she noticed something there she hadn't noticed before.

"Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I love you."

Andy's eyes widened slightly and Sam started to stutter with an explanation.

She went up on her toes and brushed her lips over his to shut him up.

"Sam. I love you, too. So much. And I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

A wide smile broke out on his face as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hey. I thought we were here to eat, not make out in the parking lot," Andy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we should go in and eat, you know…"

"Normal," they said at the same time.

They both laughed and Sam took a step back and took one of Andy's hands in his good hand, and they started walking across the snowy parking lot towards the doors of the diner.

"You better eat fast," Sam said.

"Why's that?"

"Because afterwards, we are going to my place, and we are going to celebrate."

"Sam, we have three weeks to celebrate," Andy laughed.

"Yeah, and why wait to get started?" Sam said with a grin.

"You are impossible."

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>Got all this love, can't waste it on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you<em>


End file.
